Silver Bullet
by TO Bluejay
Summary: Slim, Jess and Father Elliott battle an evil presence to save Andy


SILVER BULLET

Slim, Jess and Father Elliott battle an evil presence to save Andy

(I've taken some licence with the timing of the episodes referred to in the story)

Andy, Jonesy and Slim are in Laramie buying supplies at the General Store. They are expecting a special guest for dinner- an old friend of Slim's father, Caleb Brewster, who is arriving on the afternoon stage.

Slim and Andy are loading the wagon when a big bearded man dressed in animal skins and furs approaches Slim. "You Slim Sherman?"

"Yeah," says Slim, tying down some boxes, anxious to be on the way back to the ranch.

'Name's Wiley Briggs. Might be you'n me could do some business," says the man.

"What kinda business?" says Slim impatiently.

"Wolfin kind," says the man, spewing a brown stream of tobacco juice into the street . "Wolves bin hittin your herd?"

"Saw sign they took a few range calves," says Slim.

"That's where I come in. Bin cleanin out wolves on ranches herebouts…." says Briggs proudly, with a brown - toothed smile. He gestures to two pack mules tied nearby, laden with wolf pelts.

As Slim glances at the mules he sees Andy standing beside them, eyes fixed on the large bundle on one of the mules .He reaches out and begins to stroke a small pelt on the top of the bundle. Then he becomes agitated, tugging angrily at the ropes securing the pelts. The mule stirs nervously, trying to move away from Andy and kicking out its back legs when it reaches the limit of its tether.

"Hey boy, you git way from there!" says Briggs angrily, grabbing a whip from his saddle and approaching Andy, who is sobbing now, still trying to untie the pelts. Briggs grabs Andy roughly and is about to strike him with the whip handle.

Slim catches Brigg's arm in mid strike, rips the whip out of his hand and throws it into the street. He grabs Briggs with two hands by the coat collar and pins him roughly against the side of the buckboard.

"Turn me loose, Mister! You're hurtin my arm! " protests Briggs. "That kid's messin with my property!"

"That kid's my brother," says Slim. "You go anywhere near him again 'n I'll hurt more than your arm." Slim releases Briggs, giving him a warning look as he steps away.

Briggs spits a stream of tobacco juice at the buckboard. Then he retrieves his whip from the street and walks off in the direction of the saloon.

Slim goes over to Andy, who is still stroking the little wolf pelt. "It's my cub, Slim! He's killed my cub." (Andy had taken in a wolf cub for a few days in the S 1 episode Duel at Parkinson Town)

"That's not your cub, Andy," says Slim gently." Your cub was that big when you took him in months ago –he'd be half grown by now. These are fresh pelts. Come on now, let's go home."

Andy breaks away from Slim and runs after Briggs. There is a stack of empty whiskey bottles on the boardwalk outside the saloon. As Andy runs past his foot catches the outer edge and the pile comes crashing noisily down, shattering several bottles.

Briggs turns and sees Andy standing on the boardwalk a few feet away. "I hope the wolves kill you and tear you apart!" screams Andy.

Briggs spits in Andy's direction, then goes inside the saloon.

"Andy!" Slim says, rushing to where his brother is standing. Andy is shaking, his breathing is ragged. Slim puts a hand on his shoulder and leads him back to the buckboard.

Sheriff Mort Corey is watching the situation from outside his office.. He walks over to Slim and Andy.. "Everything OK, Slim?" he asks.

"It will be," says Slim. "We're goin home now."

Jonesy comes out of the General Store carrying some small wrapped parcels, unaware of the commotion he has missed. He climbs up beside Andy on the buckboard and sees his tear streaked face. "Somethin wrong?" Jonesy asks.

"We'll talk about it later, says Slim conclusively.

Jonesy nods and tips his hat forward over his eyes, hoping for a bit of shut eye on the way back to the ranch.

On the drive back Andy does not speak. He sits beside Slim, his face expressionless, a vacant look in his eyes. He reminds Slim of the older Bailey children, after they had escaped the fire that had consumed their small cabin on the outskirts of Laramie. Their parents had seen the older children to safety, then died in the fire trying to save two infant boys. Slim and other neighbours had arrived at the scene to find the older children standing a short distance from the cabin, staring at the smoking ruin, not speaking, not responding to the efforts of the rescuers to comfort them.

As soon as Slim pulls up the buckboard Andy climbs down without a word and runs over to his animal cages. Jonesy is about to call after him to help unload the supplies – but Slim stops him.

"Just leave him be," says Slim.

Some time later Jonesy is stirring a big pot on the stove when Andy finally comes in from outside. "Andy! Just in time to set the table. Use the good china. We gotta impress Mr Brewster – ain't that right Slim?" says Jonesy.

Slim is sitting at his desk, going over the monthly accounts. "Not likely to be impressed with anything he'll see here," says Slim, frowning at the ledger books.

"Who is he?" asks Andy, indifferently placing the dishes and silverware on the table

"Good friend o' Pa's from St Louis," says Slim. "Pa come west and Caleb stayed in St Louis. Read law, got into business there, did pretty well for himself. Kept in touch with Pa for years. Come here for a visit few years before the war. "

"Why he's comin here now after all this time?" asks Jonesy.

"Letter said he was gonna be in Cheyenne on some law work . Bein as he was so close he didn't want to go back east without seein us " says Slim.

A short time later the afternoon stage pulls up. Slim and Andy have prepared the new team. Slim opens the door of the coach.

Caleb Brewster, a well dressed, distinguished looking man in his sixties steps out and recognizes Slim. "Slim! Look at you – all grown up! " They shake hands warmly. He looks at Andy, standing nearby.' This must be Andy- he was a babe in arms last time I saw him. Good to meet you, son."

Mose and the shotgun rider unhitch the team and take over changing the horses. Slim and Andy escort Brewster into the house just as Jonesy is taking a tray of biscuits out of the oven.

"Jonesy ! You still burnin the biscuits round here?" laughs Caleb, recalling an incident on his .last visit when they were all too busy talking to remember that biscuits were in the oven until the smell of charred baking filled the cabin.

Jonesy puts down the tray and shakes hands with Caleb. "I burned 'em twice when I knowed you was comin. How you doin, Caleb?"

"Can't complain," says Caleb.

They sit down to dinner of fried chicken, ham, beans, biscuits, corn and potatoes, and two kinds of pie. As it is late October it is too cold to go out on the porch so they sit in front of the fire drinking their coffee and catching up. Slim tells Caleb about the stage operation and his plans for the ranch.

"Your Pa'd be proud of what you boys have done here," says Caleb.

"We've got some good help…" begins Slim.

"Jess Harper"" says Caleb." Mose told me all about him over lunch fore we left Cheyenne."

"Sorry you couldn't meet him," says Slim. "He's workin for the army for a few days. Should be back day after tomorrow. How long can you stay?"

"Going back east tomorrow," says Caleb. "Closing the law practice, clearing out the office." He reaches down beside his chair and picks up a small metal strongbox, opens it and takes out a packet of letters "Was going through some old file boxes-found these letters from your Pa.' He takes a small envelope out of the packet and hands it to Slim. "This one somehow never got opened …..until last month…it's only a few lines ."

Slim checks the date. "Pa must've written it just before he died," says Slim.

"You can tell it was written in a hurry… Matt said he was being forced to guide a party of Confederates through a mountain pass… said they'd threatened his family to make him do it… said it would be dangerous… he asked that I keep in touch with his family if anything should happen to him…. Slim, I'm so sorry….if only I'd known…."

"You were back east … you couldn't know what was happenin out here," says Slim.

Brewster looks away from Slim, and stares at the flickering fire. "Just after the War I met up with an army colonel friend of mine. He'd been through Laramie on the way back east. Told me about a gold shipment that was stolen by Confederate raiders and that a rancher named Matt Sherman had helped them get away with it."

"You knew Pa wouldn't do that," says Slim.

"In one of his last letters Matt said that your Uncle Ben was fighting with the Confederates…. I didn't know what to believe when I heard about the gold shipment... I knew your folks were struggling to keep the ranch going… maybe I thought Matt would've taken payment from the Rebs for guiding them, for the sake of the ranch… if only I'd seen Matt's last letter…"

"That letter confirms what we proved a few months ago…the Confederates forced Pa to guide them…Pa was finally cleared of any wrongdoing …even got a commendation," says Slim proudly. (Laramie S4 ep The Last Battleground)

"That's good to hear, Slim," says Brewster.

The only sound in the room for several moments is the crackling of the fire.

"Fresh coffee's ready," announces Jonesy going over to the stove and picking up the coffee pot. He comes back and refills their cups.

Meanwhile, Andy has picked up the strongbox. Inside are a few other documents, some old keys, and a small shiny object, which Andy takes out for a closer look. It appears to be a squat totem-like figure, gold in colour, with a long slit mouth and tiny jewelled eyes. Andy takes it out and holds it, staring at it as though mesmerized.

"I want this," he says.

Slim is startled by Andy's demanding tone. "Andy, those are Mr Brewster's things…."

"I want it!" says Andy, even more emphatically.

Brewster hesitates, then says, "That's all right Slim. He can have it."

Andy smiles for the first time that day and puts the object in his pocket.

Brewster consults his watch. "Better turn in. Gotta be up for the morning stage."

"Breakfast'll be ready at 7," says Jonesy. "Flapjacks 'n bacon."

The next morning Brewster and Slim are having coffee on the porch after breakfast, waiting for the stage.

"It was good seein you again, Caleb," says Slim. "Listen, I should give you something for what you gave Andy. …Looks like gold," says Slim.

"It is," confirms Brewster. "The eyes are tiny bits of emerald."

"Must be worth…" begins Slim, now almost regretting the offer to compensate Brewster

" A lot," says Brewster, smiling "It was part of Morgan Slade's estate –the one I was settling in Cheyenne. Slade collected antiquities- relics from old temples and such. That piece was from a tomb excavation in Peru. Seems Slade's men had some trouble with the natives that lived nearby…objected to the looting of what they considered sacred ground…"

."Tribes round here feel same way bout anybody settin foot in their burial grounds, " says Slim. "

" I was planning to sell it to Edward Lawrence, antiquities dealer in Denver, but he's out of the country," says Brewster.

"You should take it back then," says Slim.

"No." Brewster takes the dealer's business card out of his waistcoat and hands it to Slim. "Look him up in a couple o' weeks. He's honest- he'll give a fair price. Take what you get and use it to pay for schooling for Andy. I'll settle up with Slade's estate for the value."

"Caleb, we can't take…" protests Slim.

Brewster holds up a hand to stop Slim. "I kept reading Matt's last letter all the way out here, wishing I could find a way to do something for you and Andy, even after all these years," says Caleb. "Now it seems I've found it."

The morning stage appears at the crest of the hill.

Brewster stands and picks up his carpet bag. He and Slim walk down the stairs as the stage pulls up.

Slim throws Brewster's bag up to Mose and opens the stage door.

Brewster climbs into the coach and Slim closes the door after him. Mose slaps the reins on the horses and the coach pulls away.

As Slim goes inside the house he hears Jonesy and Andy arguing.

"What's goin on?' asks Slim, looking from Jonesy to Andy and back again.

"My present from Mr Brewster! It's gone! Somebody took it" says Andy, glaring at Jonesy.

"Don't look at me," says Jonesy, scraping the breakfast dishes and putting them to soak in the dishpan.

"Did you take it, Slim?" demands Andy.

"No, you must have misplaced it, Andy," says Slim. "Go back to your room and look again."

"It's not there!" says Andy, his voice rising.

Slim turns to speak to Jonesy. As he does he sees something glinting on the fireplace mantle as the morning sun fills the room. The little totem is sitting on the mantle between the pictures of Slim's mother and father. Slim notices for the first time that its slit of a mouth appears to be set in a grotesque smile.

Meanwhile Jess Harper is approaching Fort Laramie on Traveller. Sheriff Mort Corey had delivered a telegram to the ranch from General George Crook, asking Jess for his tracking assistance. The rate of pay quoted was generous and would buy some much needed supplies for the ranch. .As he rides up to the fort Jess wonders why General Crook, a man he has never met, has sent for him.

Jess rides through the fort gates up to the log headquarters. He dismounts, ties Traveller and goes inside. He is shown to General Crook's office by a young company clerk.

General Crook is seated behind a large, rough wooden desk . He is a big man in his early forties with a full moustache and bushy "mutton chops". He stands up as Jess enters and extends a beefy hand across the desk.

"Thanks for comin, Harper," says Crook. "Set down." He pours two shots of whisky and hands one to Jess. "Mort Corey tell you anything bout what's goin on here?" asks Crook.

"No,' says Jess. "Just said you asked for me. Ain't said why."

"I'm lookin into three murders – happened almost a month ago … hide hunters camped few miles out o' Laramie. Troopers out on patrol found 'em. Throats cut…well, tore out's more like it. " Crook takes a swig of whisky, recalling the state of the bodies, which had been brought into the fort .

"You know who done the killin?",asks Jess.

"Patrol caught a man in the woods …not far away… carryin a big huntin knife… tried to run when he saw the troopers ….got him in the guardhouse here at the fort," says Crook.

"How come the law in Laramie ain't handlin it?" asks Jess.

"Man in the guardhouse is an Indian," says Crook. "Lame Wolf, son of Chief Red Wolf." (Laramie s 4 episode Wolf Cub)

"I know him," says Jess.

"That's why I sent for you," says Crook.

"What's gonna happen to him? " asks Jess.

"Unless we can prove it was somebody else done the killin…he'll hang,." says Crook, looking at his whisky glass. "I fear for the peace on these northern plains if that happens. Red Wolf's already left the reserve with what's left of his warriors….hidin out somewhere in the high country."

"What's Lame Wolf sayin bout the killins?" asks Jess.

"Says he was passin by the hide hunters camp at night ….Saw what happened….He tried to run from the troopers cause he was off the reserve. Says he didn't kill anybody."

"You believe him?" asks Jess.

"He's makin it pretty hard to," says Crook. "Says a wolf did the killin."

"A wolf!" says Jess. "That don't make sense."

"No, it doesn't," Crook nods. "I know somethin bout wolves. Apaches even give me a wolf name- Nantan Lupan "

".If it was a wolf why didn't they shoot it?" asks Jess.

Crook refills their whisky glasses. "Lame Wolf said they did shoot it. But this weren't just any wolf! - it was a wolf walked on two legs, like a man."

Jess takes a swig of whisky.

The office door opens and the young company clerk steps in, along with a priest dressed black robes. "Father Elliott, sir."

"Thanks Corporal," says Crook. "Set down, Father. Believe you know Jess Harper here."

Jess recognizes the priest he had guided into the Yellowstone to meet Sitting Bull.

(Laramie S1 episode Man of God)

"How are you, Jess," says Father Elliott, smiling and offering his hand. As he does so his robe slips slightly back on his arm, revealing a rough bandage near his wrist.

"Padre," says Jess, taking his hand, briefly noticing the stained, makeshift bandage.

Crook picks up the whisky bottle. "Drink, Father?"

Father Elliott holds up a hand indicating no, but smiles.

"I've asked Father Elliott to find Red Wolf," says Crook. "Figured a man who could find Sitting Bull 'n live to tell bout it can find Red Wolf."

" I've just spoken to Lame Wolf," says Fr Elliott.

"What'd he have to say?'" asks Crook.

Fr Elliott takes a moment to answer. "That he's not guilty."

"Say anything bout what did the killin?" asks Crook.

"Yes," says Fr Elliott calmly.

"You believe it?" asks Jess.

Fr Elliott looks at Jess kindly. "Still the skeptic, Jess?""

"You mean you believe Lame Wolf's yarn bout a man – wolf killin them hide hunters?" asks Jess.

"There have been stories of fantastical creatures throughout history," says Fr Elliott. "Dragons in ancient Britain, the Minotaur in Greek mythology, the Wendigo of the northern tribes…"

"But those are just stories, Father," says Crook. "What I got here are three real murders. If that Indian kid hangs they'll be hell to pay.. We''re settin on a powderkeg here."

"General, if Lame Wolf ain't guilty, you got any idea who else might've done the killin?" ask Jess.

"Territory's lousy with miscreants'd kill their own mother for a price," says Crook with disgust. "Could be somebody hired whoever it was to stir up trouble, make it look like Indians did it... Railway's here now. Cattle business is boomin. They've found gold in the Black Hills. There's people in high places want the northern plains shed of Indians, one way or other. Easiest way to do it would be to trigger an Indian war."

"I better get started," says Fr Elliott, standing up.'

" Draw whatever provisions you need over at the Post Store, Father. I've told the clerk you'll be comin in," says Crook.

"Thank you , General," says Fr Elliott. He goes out of the office.

"Like to talk to Lame Wolf fore I leave, General," says Jess, standing up.

"Maybe he'll talk sense to you " says Crook. "While you're trackin near Laramie you might as well let Slim Sherman know you'll be workin for the army for a while longer."

Crook and Jess walk out of the office to the company clerk's desk. "Corporal, escort Mr Harper to the guardhouse to see the prisoner.".

The guardhouse is a small, wood structure a short distance from headquarters. Corporal York unlocks the door and Jess steps inside. The corporal pulls the door closed after him.

Lame Wolf is sitting on the dirt floor of a small barred cell, legs crossed, his back against the wall, eyes closed. Although it is mid-morning the inside of the guardhouse is dark and dank. The only light and air come from a small barred window.

Lame Wolf opens his eyes when he hears someone enter and looks at Jess for a long moment before he speaks. "Why have you come, Harper?" .

"Them hidehunter killins," says Jess. "I need you to tell me anythin that'll help me track who mighta done it."

"I have told Crook and the robed one everything," says Lame Wolf.

"That a wolf walkin like a man did the killin?" says Jess.

"Yes," says Lame Wolf.

"That's everythin?" says Jess. He turns to go.

"Harper!" says Lame Wolf, getting to his feet and taking hold of the bars of the cell.

Jess stops and turns around." You gonna tell me the rest of it?"

Lame Wolf begins. "It was the night of the moon of brown leaves (September full moon) . I was off the reserve all day hunting with my bow and knife. On the way back I passed the camp of the hunters. The hunters were drinking and laughing. One was making music. The others were dancing around the fire. Then it came - a wolf, tall as a man, running like a man…The hunters shot but could not kill the wolf….they screamed like women as they died…." Lame Wolf looks past Jess for a moment, as though recalling the horror of the scene.

Jess is silent for a moment. "Lame Wolf, I've seen wolfers 'n hidehunters dressed in skins o' what they kilt…sometimes they even wear a wolf head or buffalo head for a hat… "

"I know what I saw, Harper," says Lame Wolf angrily. "I did not lie to Crook or the robed one…and I do not lie to you now."

"General Crook don't want to hang you," says Jess. "He told me to find whoever it was done the killin 'n bring him in. I ain't bringin in a wolf." He turns and walks to the door, knocking to be released.

Jess walks from the guardhouse back to where he left Traveller and sees that the horse is gone.

A grizzled old soldier who looks after the fort's horses walks up to Jess. "Mr Harper, thought your horse could use a brushin 'n somethin to eat. Saw his shoe was loose, so I took him to the blacksmith to get that seen to."

"Obliged," says Jess, heading over to the blacksmith shop to retrieve Traveller.

Traveller is tied to a rail outside the shop. A brawny young red haired soldier wearing a leather apron, his sleeves rolled up to his sergeant stripes, is pounding a molten piece of iron on the anvil . He places it into a nearby pail of water when he sees Jess..

He steps away from the forge and walks over to Traveller. "Mr Harper, I've shod your horse." He picks up Traveller's front left leg and shows Jess the new shoe. "That'll give no more trouble now."

"Thanks…..Sergeant…?"

"O'Meara, sir. Pat O'Meara," says the young blacksmith.

"You must have a way with horses, Pat. Traveller can be fractious," says Jess.

"Not at all," says O'Meara. "Now Father Elliott's little mule is another story entirely."

"Was the padre here?" asks Jess.

"He was," says O'Meara. "On some very odd business." He gestures to a large silver cross and chain hanging on a nail in a post beside the forge.

Jess recognizes it as the cross Fr Elliott was wearing on his robe while in Crook's office.

"I'm to melt this down into two rifle bullets," says O'Meara. "Did you ever hear the like?"

"Heard tell of gunfighters lookin for a reputation claim to use silver bullets. Never put much store in it," says Jess.

"Well, I better get to it," says O'Meara, taking the cross and chain off the nail. "Father said he'd be back for the bullets after he's picked up his provisions."

"Thanks for seein to my horse," says Jess.

Jess sees Fr Elliottt come out of the post store across the courtyard and load a few small bags of provisions onto the little mule.

Jess mounts Traveller and rides across the courtyard, stopping by Father Elliott.

Father Elliott looks up and smiles. "Jess, I know you don't believe Lame Wolf's story…but you'd do well to keep an open mind…God bless you, son."

"Take care o' yourself, Padre," says Jess, as Traveller moves off. Jess rides to the fort entrance. The sentry swings open the wide wooden gate and Jess rides through.

Meanwhile, back at the Sherman ranch Slim is startled awake after midnight by the sound of breaking glass. He gets out of bed and lights the lamp on his bedside table. He quietly goes up the hall to the kitchen and checks the window and other windows in the front of the house for damage. There is none.

Jonesy has also awakened and comes into the kitchen. "Heard glass breakin."

"Nothin broken here,." says Slim. "Your room OK?"

"Yeah," says Jonesy. "Checked Andy's room too. Didn't want to wake him. Heard him talkin in his sleep earlier."

Slim returns to his room and dresses quickly. He comes back out to the kitchen, picks up the lamp and is about to go out the door. He sees his gunbelt hanging on the peg at the door and stops to buckle it on. "I'll check the barn," he says ."It's a windy night. Maybe a tree branch hit a window."

"Might as well put on some coffee," says Jonesy. Won't be sleepin no more tonight."

Slim walks through the dark yard, looking around carefully as he goes, wishing he'd put on his jacket. The night wind is cold and carries the promise of an early winter.

He walks around outside the barn, checking the small windows. None have been broken. He goes into the barn, which is dark and quiet and warm with the heat of the animals.

The light illumines his path a few feet ahead as he goes from stall to stall. Alamo stirs and nickers in recognition of his owner.

As he walks past the old table where Jonesy makes his liniment something glints in the dull lamplight. It is Andy's gold totem, sitting on the table amid the jars and herbs and rags.

Slim is about to pick it up and return it to Andy when he feels surrounded by an icy cold draft He steps back from the table, and goes back outside, walking quickly across the yard to the house. As he walks up the steps he glances up into the night sky. The moon is nearly full.

As Slim goes back into the house Jonesy is walking toward him, looking worried.

"Slim, Andy's havin a nightmare or somethin. You better come," says Jonesy.

Slim and Jonesy go into Andy's room, which is much colder than the rest of the house. Andy is tossing fitfully in the bed, muttering in his sleep.

"Can't tell what he's sayin," says Jonesy.

Slim puts the lamp down on the night table and sits down on the bed, listening to Andy. "Can't make it out," says Slim. "Sounds Indian but I don't recognize it."

Suddenly Andy becomes more agitated, speaking even louder.

Slim takes him by the shoulders and shakes him awake. "Andy. Andy!"

Andy opens his eyes. "Slim?" He puts his arms around Slim as he did years before when having a bad dream as a child. "Slim, I'm scared!"

"What are you scared of?" asks Slim gently.

"I don't know!" says Andy.

"You had a bad dream, is all," Slim assures him. "Think you can get back to sleep?"

"Hmm," says Andy settling back on the pillow, closing his eyes. He is asleep in a few moments.

Thinking Andy must have opened the window, as the room is so cold, Slim gets up and parts the small curtain. But the window is closed and fastened.

As Slim picks up the lamp he notices the little gold totem sitting on top of Andy's latest novel on the night table.

Slim and Jonesy go back to the kitchen. Jonesy pours them both a coffee.

"Got a bad feelin, Slim," says Jonesy.

"You'n your feelins," says Slim, trying to appear unconcerned.

"Your Pa set quite a store by my feelins," Jonesy reminds him. "Saved his bacon a few times in the old days."

"I know," says Slim thoughtfully, taking a swig of coffee.

The next morning Slim goes into town on stage line business.

Andy sleeps later than usual. Jonesy has left some biscuits, preserves and coffee for him on the stove and gone out to the barn to make some liniment.

Andy has breakfast and goes out to the barn, whistling as he walks.

Jonesy is pouring the liniment mixture into small bottles. When he hears Andy approaching he stops what he is doing, and stays very still, straining to hear the tune Andy is whistling.

Andy comes into the barn apparently unaffected by the events of the night before. "Hey Jonesy!"

"What's that you're whistling, Andy?" asks Jonesy.

"Don't know," says Andy casually. "Just somethin popped into my head. Not sure where I heard it."

The tune was one that Jonesy had written as a young man many years before for Victoria Blaine, a girl he had courted in St Louis. He was going to sing the tune to her when he asked her to marry him. But the girl's family opposed her marriage to Jonesy, who had neither wealth, nor a profession and convinced her to marry a banker. Jonesy never played the tune again. He had never sung it in the Sherman household. Yet here was Andy whistling it.

"I'd be obliged if you'd stop whistlin Andy," says Jonesy. "It's throwin off my measurin."

"No it ain't," says Andy laughing insolently. "You just don't wanted to be reminded of Victoria Blaine."

Jonesy is shocked by Andy's comment. He drops the bottle he is holding and the glass shatters, spraying the floor under his feet with liniment.

Jonesy grips the side of table, feeling suddenly unsteady on his feet. .

Then Andy begins to sing the words of Jonesy's song. He sings them in a comical way, making fun of Jonesy's tender, romantic lyrics.

"Stop it!" says Jonesy angrily. "Stop it, Andy!"

Andy dances away, still mocking the song. Jonesy moves to go after him, then slips on the wet floor. He falls back against the table, striking his head and sliding down onto the floor where small pieces of shattered glass cut into his leg and hands. Finally he loses consciousness.

Andy looks at him, amused, and makes no move to help him. He begins whistling Jonesy's song again, as he walks back to the house.

Sometime later Jess arrives back at the ranch, intending to let Slim know that he will need to get some extra help till he returns. There was nothing suspicious on the trail back to the ranch and he covered the ground quickly. He rides up to the house, dismounts and ties Traveller. He is surprised Andy does not run out to greet him, as he usually does after he has been away.

He sees the barn door is open and figures both Andy and Jonesy are in the barn. When he steps inside he sees Jonesy lying unconscious, blood from the cuts to his hands and leg mixing with the liniment on the floor.

"Jonesy!" says Jess as he kneels beside Jonesy, putting an arm around his shoulders to raise him up.

Jonesy opens his eyes. "Jess!" he says weakly.

"What happened?" asks Jess. "Where's Andy?"

Jonesy struggles to speak. "Inside….somethin's wrong with him… …be careful …" Jonesy loses consciousness again.

Jess lifts Jonesy carefully off the floor and places him on the soft hay pile in the barn.

Jess walks over to the ranch house and climbs the steps slowly. He opens the door cautiously.

"Jess! Glad you're back," says Andy from the kitchen. He is clearing up the breakfast dishes.

"Andy," says Jess, not letting on anything is amiss. "Jonesy around?"

"The old fool's in the barn, mixin up that linnymint," says Andy, suddenly sounding older than his years. "But you knew that, didn't you? You oughtn'd try to fool me, Jess ..Remember- I was the one taught you to lie."

Jess looks at Andy, not believing what he has heard.

" It's me, Jess- your old pal Dixie Howard," says Andy, drying his hands and taking off Jonesy's apron. "Was thinkin bout that bank job we pulled in Abilene…we had some times didin't we Jess?"

"Andy! What's goin on? This some kinda game?" says Jess.

"Yeah. Game's called Gunfight," "says Andy, smiling coldly, and walking toward the fireplace. "Just let me get that gun you used when we rode together…"

As Andy walks toward the fireplace Jess steps quickly toward him and grabs him. Andy resists and struggles.

"Andy! You ain't touchin that gun! What's goin on? Tell me!" Jess shouts, holding Andy by the shoulders and shaking him.

At that moment Slim steps through the door. "What the devil's goin on here?"

When Slim walks in Jess releases his hold and Andy runs to Slim. "Slim!" says Andy in his own boy's voice. " Jess's hurtin me!. I'm scared!"

Slim puts a protective arm around Andy's shoulders and draws him near. "What's the matter with you, Jess? Have you gone crazy?"

"There's somethin bad wrong with Andy, Slim," says Jess.

"Looks more like there's somethin bad wrong with you!" says Slim. He looks around the cabin. "Where's Jonesy?"

"He went out to make his liniment in the barn so I told him I'd clear up in here," Andy says dutifully..

"He's in the barn all right," snaps Jess. "He's hurt and out cold."

"And you just left him there?" says Slim, incredulous. He looks at Jess coldly and he and Andy rush out the door to the barn. Jess follows.

Jonesy is still lying unconscious on the hay pile. Slim and Andy kneel beside him . Slim lifts Jonesy's head and feels the wetness of blood at the back of his head. Jonesy does not respond .

"Is he gonna be all right, Slim?" asks Andy, tearing up.

"Sure Andy, he'll be fine," says Slim gently. Slim stands and looks angrily at Jess. "Get into town and send Doc Webb out here."

Jess is stunned by Slim's anger. "Slim, you don't understand! There's somethin the matter with Andy!"

"I'll be the judge o' that. He's my brother," snaps Slim. "Now get goin,"

Jess looks at Andy as he turns to go. It is Andy's face but the eyes are Dixie Howard's –Jess has seen their same expression when Dixie was holding high cards in a poker game with an unsuspecting mark, or when he was about to draw on a drunken cowboy who had been foolish enough to challenge him. The eyes were cold, amused, triumphant.

Jess sees that Slim's face is set in stern anger and realizes there's no point in doing anything but obeying him.. He turns and leaves the barn, mounts Traveller and gallops toward town.

As Jess rides into town he sees Doc Webb closing up the office for the day. He dismounts, ties Traveller and walks quickly down the boardwalk to the office.

"Doc! They need you out at the ranch. Jonesy's hurt!" says Jess, catching his breath.

"What happened to him?" asks Doc, opening the office door and going back inside for his medical bag.

"Not sure what happened," says Jess. "Found him in the barn. He fell and hit his head, got some cuts from broken glass."

"Likely in the barn makin up that elixir he claims is a cure all," says Doc, almost amused..

"He was passed out when I left," says Jess.

Doc Webb looks more concerned hearing this. "I'll get out there right away."

As Doc hurries away Sheriff Mort Corey waves to Jess from his office across the street.

"Jess! Need to talk to you!" says Mort.

Jess crosses the street to Mort's office.

"Come on in," says Mort, closing the door after Jess has stepped in.

Father Elliott is sitting in the chair opposite Mort's desk."Hello Jess."

"Padre," says Jess. "You find Red Wolf?"

"I found him," says Fr Elliott. "Not far from town. He gave me a message- -unless we return Lame Wolf to him unharmed, his warriors will attack Laramie and the ranches around it."

" With what? They ain't got rifles," says Jess.

"They do now," says Mort. "The Prentice gang hit a shipment o' Winchesters on its way to Fort Laramie, then left the rifles unguarded where Red Wolf's warriors'd find 'em. Whoever Prentice is workin for is in one all fired hurry to start an Indian war."

"We gotta find the killer fore that happens," says Jess.

"I'm going back to Red Wolf and offer myself as a hostage-perhaps that will buy us some time," says Father Elliott.

"Dangerous business, Padre," says Mort.

"I'll take the chance," says Father Elliott. "An innocent boy's life is a stake."

"I'll head out right away 'n check the hill country north o' 'town.," says Jess. "There's a lot o' old line shacks and trappers' cabins killer might be usin as a hideout."

"Coffee's ready," says Mort, putting tin mugs in front of Jess and Fr Elliott and pouring them a cup.

"Mort., you bin out to the ranch in the last couple o' days?" asks Jess.

"No, why?" says Mort.

"It's just that somethin bout Andy seems …wrong…"says Jess.

"Recall Andy and Slim had a run in with a wolfer in town " says Mort. . "Andy was makin quite a scene about all the pelts the wolfer had strapped on his mules."

"I remember the boy being fond of animals," says Fr Elliott. "He would be distressed, knowing they had been killed with traps or poison. "

"Yeah, reckon that's all it was," says Jess.

Jess and Father Elliott finish their coffee and get up to leave.

"I'd like to come along and help Jess, but seein as Red Wolf has threatened the town, I have to start gettin folks ready for a possible attack. Good luck to both of you. We're gonna need it."

Jess and Father Elliott step out of Mort's office. The priest puts a hand on Jess' sleeve.

"You're still troubled about Andy, Jess," says Father Elliott. "You didn't tell us everything."

Jess takes several moments to answer. "You'll think I'm loco if I tell you…"

"No I won't," the priest assures him.

" Andy was playin some kind o' game… pretendin he was a gunfighter I rode with…" says Jess.

"Pretending?" says Father Elliott.

'Talkin bout jobs we done in the old days," says Jess.

"Had you had told Andy about those… jobs?" asks the priest, looking directly at Jess.

"No," says Jess . "There's somethin bad wrong with him."

"I'll come to the ranch to see him as soon as I can," says Fr Elliott.

" Thanks Padre," says Jess, turning and walking quickly down the boardwalk..

"Vaya Con Dios, my son" says Father Elliott, making the sign of the cross in the air where Jess had been standing. .

Meanwhile, back at Sherman ranch, Doc Webb is tending to Jonesy. Doc has bandaged the cuts to his arms and legs and has cleaned the bloody scrape where the back of his head hit the table.

Slim comes into the room and stands by Jonesy's bed. "How is he, Doc?"

"Nothin's broke. Might need a few days rest up." Doc stands up, snapping his black medical bag shut.

Jonesy opens his eyes and sees Slim. "Slim…" he says hoarsely.

Slim sits down in the chair beside the bed. "I'm here, Jonesy," says Slim, putting his hand on Jonesy's shoulder.

"Andy…"Jonesy struggles to talk.

"Andy's right here," says Slim, looking around as Andy walks into the room carrying a tray.

"Brought him some coffee 'n fresh bread," says Andy, smiling as he sets down the food on the table beside the bed.

When Jonesy sees Andy he shrinks back against the pillows and there is fear in his eyes.

Slim picks up the cup of coffee and puts an arm around Jonesy's shoulders to support him while he drinks .

"No!" says Jonesy, fearful that Andy has put something in the coffee. He knocks the cup out of Slim's hand, spilling the coffee on the floor.

"Easy, Jonesy," says Slim, settling him back against the pillows.

Doc Webb is standing at the door, and looks back at Jonesy, puzzled.

Slim goes over to Doc and they walk out of the room together. "You sure he's OK, Doc?"

"Far as I can see," says Doc. "Seemed like seein Andy set him off."

"Andy?" says Slim, looking back into the room to see Andy on his hands and knees sopping up the spilled coffee, humming a tune Slim does not recognize.

Later that day Slim goes into Jonesy's room. Jonesy appears to be asleep and Slim decides not to wake him. When he reaches down to straighten the bedclothes Jonesy grabs his arm and pulls him closer.

"Where's Andy?" Jonesy whispers.

"Outside, doin his chores," says Slim.'

"Somethin ain't right with him," says Jonesy urgently. "He knows things…things he couldn't know!"

"Jonesy, you're talkin nonsense. Doc Webb said he'd come by later today…" says Slim. "He'll have another look at you."

Jonesy holds Slim's wrist tighter. "There's nothin wrong with me! There's somethin bad wrong with Andy!"

Slim catches his breath, as Jess's words come back to him: _"There's somethin bad wrong with Andy."_

Slim is about to speak when they hear the sound of gunshots outside and glass breaking .

Slim goes outside. Andy, wearing Jess's gunslinger rig, is shooting bottles along the ground in the front yard.

"Andy!" says Slim . "You know you're not s'posed to be usin that gun! Give it to me!" he steps closer to Andy to confiscate the gun.

Andy twirls the gun expertly several times before replacing it in the holster.

Slim stares at him, mesmerized. He has never seen Andy handle a gun like that before.

Andy ignores Slim's demand for the gun. He draws swiftly and shoots at cans he has set up on the corral fence, hitting them all. He holsters the gun and smiles coldly at Slim.

Andy looks around the yard, moves a few steps, then stands firm, feet apart, ready to draw his gun. "Figure it was right about here that Harper gunned me – that is Dixie Howard - down.. He figured he'd left me 'n the old days behind… that he'd found salvation in the bosom o' the Sherman family…but I know different…"

"Andy what's wrong with you? You're talkin crazy!" Slim begins to walk toward him. "Doctor Webb's comin by today…"

"Doctor! I don't need no doctor. But you might." Andy draws and fires, the bullet rips Slim's sleeve and slightly creases his arm, drawing blood.

Before Andy can fire again or Slim can react, the morning stage appears at the crest of the hill. Moments later Mose pulls up the horses. "Heard shootin," says Mose. "Everythin OK?"

"Sure Mose," says Andy, smiling. "Jess asked me to clean this here gun for him 'n it went off by accident. "

Slim looks at his young brother, incredulous. When had Andy learned to be such a cool liar?

"You OK, Slim?" says Mose, noticing the bloodstain on Slim's sleeve.

"Sure," says Slim. "It's nothin."

"Dave here'll help me with the horses," says Mose, gesturing to the young shotgun rider. "You best get that tended to."

"I'll put the coffee on," says Andy, walking up the porch steps into the house.

Slim follows him inside and tends to the bullet graze on his arm.

Andy busies himself with preparing the lunch sandwiches and setting on the coffee. Slim watches him carefully.

"What's wrong, Slim?" says Andy. "Why you lookin at me like that?"

"No reason," says Slim, giving him a reassuring smile. "Sure you're feelin OK?"

"Yeah, why woudn't I be?" says Andy.

Mose and the passengers come into the house for lunch and coffee.

When the passengers leave, Andy clears the table. "Slim, I'm awful sorry bout your arm," he says, sounding penitent.

"It's all right Andy," says Slim "Think you could give me a hand out in the barn?"

"Sure," says Andy.

Inside the barn, Slim asks Andy to clean out the stage horses' stalls while he busies himself brushing Alamo. Slim watches Andy from inside Alamo's stall, looking for any sign of strange behavior.

Slim picks up a rope to go out and catch the fresh horses for the afternoon run. As he walks past Andy he sees that he is still wearing Jess's gun. "Better give me that gun now, Andy," says Slim to Andy's back. "I'll put it back where it belongs."

Andy turns quickly and spits out the words," You wanna try takin it?"

Before Andy can reach for the gun Slim throws the lariat over him, pulling it tight, pinning his arms to his side. He pulls Andy to the main barn beam and ties him there, going round him several times with the strong rope. He pulls Jess's gun from its holster and sticks it into his own belt.

Andy struggles wildly against the ropes but cannot break loose. The Dixie Howard presence begins to swear vilely at Slim. Then there are other voices , speaking at once, rising in volume . Slim recognizes fragments of Spanish, then the strange, Indian –like dialect that Andy had been muttering in his sleep. Finally Andy emits a growling sound -low, guttural, menacing- then screams as though in agony. He slumps forward, head hung low, apparently unconscious, held upright only by the strong ropes Slim has tied him with.

Slim stands back, and looks at his brother. " Andy, for love of God what's wrong?"

Then Andy raises his head and smiles, not the sweet smile of Slim's kid brother but a hideous grin, like that of the little gold totem, sitting again now on Joneys's old table in the barn.

Meanwhile, Jess is searching the hill country for any sign of the hide hunters' killer. He stops at a rough little cabin. There are signs of habitation however no one appears to be home. He knocks and when there is no answer, pushes open the rough front door which is unlocked. He steps in and his eyes adjust to the darkness. Then he feels a rifle barrel push into his back.

"Put up yer hands 'n state your business - fore I ventilate your liver!" says a gravelly voice.

"Name's Jess Harper " says Jess , afraid to say more in case this is the man he is searching for.

"What're you doin, pokin around my cabin?" says the man suspiciously.

"Lookin for somebody," says Jess.

"Turn around so's I can see yer face," says the man. Jess feels the rifle move away from his back.

Jess turns around slowly and carefully to see an oldish man, with long grey hair and a grey beard, dressed in buckskins and a coonskin hat. The man is Curtis Munroe. He has lived in the Laramie area for years, and has by turns been a mountain man, buffalo hunter, trapper, and army scout. "Who you lookin for?" demands the man.

Jess senses that this ragged old man is not the killer, and trusting his instincts, says," I'm lookin for whoever it was kilt three hide hunters. General Crook's holdin an Indian boy for it . I need to find the real killer or the boy's father, Chief Red Wolf, is gonna attack Laramie."

"General Crook's a good friend o'mine, " says the old man." Know a lot o' his troopers too. Ain't never heard tell o' you."

"I'm not in the army," says Jess. " I work on Slim Sherman's ranch. He operates the stage stop outside Laramie," says Jess.

"Reckon I know that," says the man. "Slim Sherman's a friend o' mine too. I'm Curtis Munroe. Set down, young feller -I'll open a jug,' says Curtis hospitably.

They sit down at a rough wooden table. Curtis pulls the stopper out of the jug with his teeth and pours them both a drink of moonshine in tarnished tin cups.

"Got a feelin the killer's holed up somewhere round here," says Jess. "You seen anybody different round here last few days?"

"Just you!" says Curtis, laughing loudly at his own joke. Then he takes a swig of whiskey and looks thoughtful. "Bout a month ago, wolfer moved into a old line shack few miles from here. Says he's wolfin for ranchers round here. Greedy son of a gun. Figures every pelt 'n skin 'n hide off every livin critter oughta be his."

"How do I find him? " asks Jess.

"Line shack's bout 3 miles east o' here. Follow the crick till you see a clearin up a hill. Shack's right up there," says Curtis.

Jess drains the tin cup. "Thanks," he says, getting up from the table.

"You be careful o' him, young fella. He's a real strange one!," says Curtis as Jess walks out the door.

A short time later Jess finds the line shack described by Curtis. He ties Traveller in some tree cover at the creek bed, then walks cautiously, gun drawn, up the hill . As he approaches the line shack he is met by the stench of the trapper's trade- the rotting waste of the parts of the animals that cannot be sold. Rough drying racks, laden with pelts surround the cabin. Skins are also hung on branches of the few trees standing nearby.

The building appears to be deserted. Jess walks around the shack, and looks through one of the small, dirty windows. As no one is inside Jess pushes open the door, holsters his gun and looks around.

He picks up saddlebags lying beside the fireplace. He dumps the contents out onto a table and spreads out some paper money, coins, letters, photographs, trinkets and a pocket watch. He reads the envelope of a letter – it is addressed to Pete Wilkins- a name Jess recognizes as one of the hide hunters who was killed. He opens the pocket watch – the name engraved inside is David Perkins, another victim. He opens a worn leather wallet which contains some paper money and a carefully folded piece of paper. The document is the discharge from the US army of Private Mark Baker- the third hide hunter who was killed.

Jess packs up the saddle bag again, and is about to leave when he sees a huge wolf pelt hanging on a nail on the door of the shack. On the floor beside the door is the hollowed out head of a large wolf.

Jess takes the pelt off the door "Looks like I just found our man-wolf,' he mutters as he puts the pelt on the table and rolls it up, securing the roll with some small pieces of rope that were lying on the table.

"Find anythin interestin?" says a deep, angry voice.

Jess looks up to see Wylie Briggs, standing in the doorway. Briggs is wearing a coonskin cap, dirty buckskin jacket, and a large necklace made of wolf teeth. He is holding a rifle.

"Why don't you just set that six gun on the table, nice and slow-like," says Briggs.

Jess immediately regrets holstering his gun. He knows he has found the killer. He has to think fast or he will become the next victim. Jess takes out his gun and puts it down on the table.

Jess picks up the rolled wolf pelt. "Found this pelt on the door. Ain't never seen a wolf this big,' says Jess, smiling. "That musta bin some trappin!"

Briggs lets his guard down ever so slightly as his wolfer's vanity is flattered. "Yeah, he's a big un all right. Leader o' the pack. But ain't no wolf born's gonna git away from Wylie Briggs."

Jess hurls the rolled pelt at Briggs, hitting him in the face. Briggs fires the rifle in blind reaction but the bullet hits the cabin wall. Jess kicks the rifle out of Briggs' hands and attacks him, pushing him out the door. They both lose balance and continue to wrestle on the ground.

Jess pitches to one side to try to get up at the same time Briggs pulls a large knife out of his belt. As Jess turns back toward Briggs, Briggs strikes with the knife, ripping a gash across Jess's chest and left shoulder.

Before Briggs can strike again a shot is heard, then another. Both bullets strike the ground some distance short of where Jess and Briggs are fighting.

Briggs looks up and sees an armed figure approaching quickly from bottom of the hill. He puts the knife back his belt, swears at Jess, and runs quickly in the direction of the line shack, then into the woods beyond.

Jess gets to his knees, and sees blood staining his shirt, and dripping on the ground beneath him.

"Thought you might be needin some help," says Curtis. He kneels down beside Jess and helps him stand up. "Told you to be careful o' him," says Curtis, almost scolding.

"He's the killer, Curtis. Said his name was Wylie Briggs. Got all the evidence I need here in the cabin…gotta get to General Crook with it right away," says Jess.

"Well, you ain't gonna git there by yerself , shape you're in,' says Curtis.

Jess goes back into the cabin for his gun, the evidence in the saddle bags and Briggs' wolf "costume" while Curtis brings up the horses.

They ride quickly to Fort Laramie . They dismount and tie their horses in front of General Crook's headquarters.

Jess pulls Briggs' saddle bags off Traveller and Curtis carries the wolf pelt and head. They walk into headquarters and over to the Corporal York's desk. The young company clerk looks up from the ledger book he is working on to see Jess, his shirt covered in blood and old Curtis holding a very large wolf head.

"My God!" says York, standing up and staggering backwards, noisily knocking over his chair. "Guard!" he yells.

General Crook's door opens and the General steps out. "Corporal ! What's goin on?" He stops talking when he sees Jess. "Harper! What happened to you?"

"We found the killer, General," says Jess.

Crook waves Jess and Curtis into his office. "Corporal York, get Doc West here on the double! Set down, Harper."

Crook closes the office door. "You say you found the killer?"

"Name's Wylie Briggs," says Jess. "Wolfer bin workin the ranches round here." Jess places the saddle bags on Crook's desk. "Found this in his cabin- there's letters, discharge papers, a watch, all namin the kilt men."

Jess nods to Curtis, who places the wolf pelt and head on the General's desk. He unties the pelt and rolls it out to its full length.

"What the hell is this, Curtis?" says Crook, disgusted.

" Found this in Briggs' shack as well," says Jess. "Briggs must've bin wearin this the night Lame Wolf saw him at the hunters' camp. "

"It all fits," concludes Crook. "I'm releasing Lame Wolf .Father Elliott went to Red Wolf's camp with a trooper. Red Wolf allowed the trooper to come back so we'd know where to bring Lame Wolf, once we found the real killer. I'll go myself with the boy and a small escort. Red Wolf has promised to return the rifles to me, if I return his son."

"Briggs is still out there," says Jess. "He can't of got far…."

Corporal York opens the door. "Doctor West is here, Sir."

The doctor walks in and examines Jess's wound. "You'll need stitches," says the doctor.

"Curtis- got a job for you," says Crook. "I want this Briggs found and brought back here. I'm sendin a troop out to look for him. Want you to guide the men to Briggs' shack and if he's not there, keep lookin in that high country."

"Yes sir!" says Curtis enthusiastically, saluting Crook.

"I should go with 'em,".. says Jess, standing up.

"Only place you're goin is to the infirmary with Doc," orders Crook. The General places a hand on Jess's good shoulder. "Thanks Harper. You've saved the life of an innocent boy, and probably stopped an Indian rising."

"This way, Mr Harper," says the doctor. Jess follows reluctantly.

A short time later Jess is stitched up and bandaged and resting on a bunk in the infirmary. He opens his eyes to see Lame Wolf standing at the foot of the bed.

"Harper," says Lame Wolf, "Nantan Lupan is taking me to my father. He says you found the killer of the hunters."

"Wolfer name o' Wiley Briggs," says Jess. "Had a wolf pelt and wolf head in his shack…likely wearin it that night you saw the killins."

Lame Wolf walks closer to Jess. "Harper, I told you in the guardhouse what I saw that night ….a wolf walking and running like a man, not a man dressed in the robes of a wolf Be careful. Tonight is the moon of falling leaves (full moon of October) " Lame Wolf raises a hand in farewell. "Take care, my friend," he says in Blackfoot. .

Jess sleeps for a few hours, then awakens to see Father Elliott sitting in a chair by the bed. "Padre, you're back safe."

"Yes, thank God," says Father Elliott. "General Crook and Red Wolf are men of their word. Lame Wolf is back with his tribe and Red Wolf returned every rifle to the General. He and his escort are joining the hunt for Briggs."

Jess sits up and gets off the bunk, despite the pain in his chest and shoulder. He feels light headed, as a result of blood loss but he puts on the clean army issue shirt the doctor has left for him and straps on his gun belt.

Doc West comes into the infirmary as Jess puts on his hat. "What do you think you're doin?"

"I've gotta get back to the ranch,' says Jess.

"You're not up to it," says the Doc.

"I'll be with him," says Father Elliott.

"Then you can pray those stitches don't open," says the doctor, who is not used to having his orders disobeyed. He hands Jess a vial of laudanum. "You'll need this."

As the doctor walks out the door Mess Sergeant Michael O'Rourke walks in carrying a tray with two bowls of stew, some bread and two cups of coffee. "General Crook left orders you two was to be fed fore you left. Sure, you're in luck today – for I've made a fine Irish stew, and if the bread was any fresher- it'd still be growin in the field."

"It smells wonderful, Sergeant," says Fr Elliott. "I am hungry. Thank you."

Jess sits back on the bunk. Father Elliott hands him a bowl and some bread.

"Jess, tell me more about Andy. About his strange behaviour," says Father Elliott. "You said it was like an old friend of yours was speaking through him?"

"Dixie Howard….never seen anythin like it," says Jess.

"And this friend- is he dead?" asks Elliott,

Jess nods. "Yeah … I killed him."

"And what Andy said- you're sure you never told him about any of it?" asks Elliott.

"I ain't in the habit o' talkin bout my past with Shermans," says Jess conclusively.

"What about Jonsey? Could he tell you what happened to him?" asks Elliott.

"Just said there was somethin wrong with Andy," says Jess. "Then when Slim come home, he acted and talked just like always. What do you reckon's goin on?"

"Hard to say," says Elliott thoughtfully. "Sheriff Corey said Andy'd been very upset by a wolfer in town. Perhaps his anger and distress opened a passage for a presence, a spirit of evil…to somehow take possession of him… "

"You on the level?" says Jess skeptically.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Jess," says Father Elliott. "There is darkness and evil in this world."

"I know.. Seen more'n my share of it," says Jess bitterly.

"If something is possessing Andy, it must be driven out," says Elliott.

"Like castin out demons in the good book?" says Jess.

"Yes, basically," says Elliott." There is a ritual in the Church – it's very old… I've always found the words beautiful … and terrifying. It's called exorcism. I saw it done once, many years ago."

"Will it help Andy? "asks Jess.

"Yes, if what we are dealing with is indeed an evil spirit," says Father Elliott

.

"How can you tell?" asks Jess.

"They speak in ancient languages, they know things the human they are possessing could not know, they pretend to be departed friends and relatives and draw you into conversations with them. Resist such conversations," cautions Elliott. "They can create physical disturbances, move objects, as though by magic. The air is foul and cold when the evil being is present. They display strength far beyond what the human would be capable of."

"Why does it come?' asks Jess.

Father Elliott takes a moment to answer. "To sow discord where there is harmony, to corrupt goodness, to bring destruction and chaos where there is order….to claim an innocent soul for its own." 

"What if this exorcism business don't work?" asks Jess.

"The final victory of evil is death," says Elliott. "The body the demon has taken for its own will die if the innocent soul is not freed."

"Then we best get goin,' says Jess, realizing the urgency of the situation.

"Yes, we ought," says Father Elliott just before he puts his hand to his head and collapses onto the floor.

Jess kneels beside the priest and raises his shoulders off the floor. Father Elliott begins to come around a few moments later. "What is it, Padre? I'll go get the Doc…" says Jess.

"No," says Father Elliott. "I've seen him. There's nothing he can do. When Charlie Root tried to kill me on the way to the Yellowstone (Man of God,S 1) we struggled and I struck my head on a rock. Ever since then I've had blackouts, sometimes for minutes, sometimes for hours at a time."

Jess helps Father Elliott to his feet and they walk out of the infirmary.

Jess picks up Traveller from the fort livery where he was fed and watered, and leads him back to the gate where Father Elliott is tying a small black leather bag onto the saddle of the horse he has borrowed from the fort.

They ride quickly to the trail leading back to the Sherman Ranch.

Some time later Jess and Fr Elliott arrive at the ranch, tie their horses, and go inside. The stove is cold, dishes have not been washed and the lamps aren't lit although it is late afternoon.

Jess goes down the hall and checks the bedrooms. He sees Jonesy is in bed, a bandage wrapped around the back of his head. As Jess walks in Jonesy stirs and opens his eyes.

"Jess! You've come back!" says Jonesy, struggling to sit up in bed..

"Easy Jonesy. Tell me what's goin on," says Jess.

"It's Andy! He's gone crazy or somethin! He's in the barn. Slim won't let me see him. Slim only comes out to change the horses, won't let anybody into the barn…" says Jonesy. He sees father Elliott standing in the bedroom door. "Padre? What're you doin here?"

"I've come to see Andy," says Father Elliott.

"We'll both go see him 'n Slim now," says Jess.

"I'm comin with you,' says Jonesy, getting up and steadying himself for a moment on the side of bed.

They walk to the barn. The door has been bolted from inside.

"Slim! It's Jess. Let me in," says Jess.

. "You alone?" says Slim.

"No, Jonesy's here and the Padre, Father Elliott's here too."

There is the sound of the inside beam sliding across the door and Slim opens the door only enough for one man at a time to pass through.

Jess, Father Elliott and Jonesy walk in. The barn is deathly cold and smells of decay. They see Andy, tied to the beam, head down.

Slim's face is haggard, his eyes red with lack of sleep. "He's been like that for hours," says Slim.

Andy raises his head when he hears the others enter. His eyes are black, cold, lifeless. In the lantern light his skin has taken on an eerie yellow cast. His young face is contorted into an expression of menacing evil.

Father Elliott has unpacked some items – his rosary and crucifix, holy water, and a purple stole - from his leather bag. He goes into an empty stall , kneels and prays to prepare for the ritual. Then he comes out and walks up to Andy.

"Who are you?" asks Father Elliott calmly.

Andy speaks in a low, raspy voice. "You know me, priest. I am Samson, the one who was tied between the pillars by the Philistine…"O Lord, strengthen me just one more time…" cries Andy, quoting Scripture. He struggles and strains in the binding ropes, trying unsuccessfully to pull down the barn beam. Dust and bits of hay shower down as the beam vibrates the hay loft of the barn. Exhausted by the effort, Andy sags again in the ropes for a few moments. Then he looks up again and smiles.

"Well, if it ain't Father Elliott. You remember me, Father, dontcha? Charlie Root. See you found your way to Sittin Bulll … after you kilt me. What happened to "Thou shalt not kill?" You got no business sayin you're a man o' God. You're nothin but a killer- just like me!``

Jess steps closer to Andy, about to respond to the Root personality.

Father Elliott puts out his arm to hold Jess back. `Don`t listen to anything it says, Jess,` says Elliott calmly, as he takes a Rosary and vial of Holy water out of the pocket of his robe. He makes the sign of the cross, and sprinkles Andy with holy water, speaking in Latin. Andy twists in the bindings as though in pain.

When Andy sees Jonesy, his face softens and he looks at him wistfully. ``Jonesy,`he says in a light, feminine voice. `why'd you leave? I would have gone away with you! It was you I wanted to marry!"

"Victoria?" says Jonesy, responding to what he hears as Victoria Blaine's voice. "Honey, I couldn't give you the life you deserved…I didn't want to leave…"

"You left because you were afraid. Because you were too much of a coward to fight for me!" Andy's female voice becomes shrill with anger.

"No, honey, that ain't so, " says Jonesy, "it was cause I loved you so much…"

"Coward! Coward!" taunts the female voice.

"Shut up!" says Jess. "You ain't Joneys's girl!"

Andy's expression changes again, his eyes become those of Dixie Howard. . "That's right, Jess. It's me, your old pal Dixie. Some friend you turned out to be! You… and Julie…right under my nose…then you shot me down…hey Sherman…wait and see…he'll sell you out too!"'

As Andy becomes more angry and animated the horses in the stalls grow agitated and begin to neigh and kick wildly at their stalls.

"Jess, get the horses outa here!" says Slim.

Jess goes to a stall and unlatches it, putting a lead on a big grey stage horse.

Andy watches it go by. "Behold a pale horse …and his name that sat on him was death, and Hell followed after him… " he shrieks.

The big horse becomes almost uncontrollable. As Jess struggles to hold the rope lead, a searing pain slices across his wounded shoulder. Another set of hands grabs onto the rope and helps to pull the horse out of the barn. It is Jonesy.

"Thought you was afraid of fractious horses," says Jess gratefully.

"So did I," says Jonesy.

Jess and Jonesy go back into the barn, pull the other 2 stage horses from the stalls and lead them, with some difficulty, out to the corral.

Father Elliott makes the sign of the cross and sprinkles Andy with Holy Water and places the crucifix on Andy's forehead, as he continues to speak the ritual in Latin. Andy screams, then emits a long low growl, speaks in Spanish, and then speaks in the native dialect. Then his head drops to his chest and he is silent.

"What's happenin to him Padre?" Slim asks hoarsely, hardly able to watch the transformations of his young brother.

Andy slowly raises his head. "Slim," he says, in a man's voice they have not heard before. "That you, boy?"

Slim recognizes his father's voice. "Pa?"

"Don't converse with it, Slim!" Father Elliott warns sternly. "It's not your father!"

"Slim, why'd you go off to that senseless war? Your Ma 'n me needed you here. And you knew my brother Ben was fightin with the Rebs. I used to lie awake nights thinkin you two'd meet on the battlefield."

"When those Rebs took me to guide 'em through the mountains, you should've been here to protect your Ma.."

The words he is hearing ring true to Slim. The guilt he has struggled with for years cannot be supressed. "Pa, I'm sorry…"

"Andy should've growed up with a ma 'n pa, Slim," continues the voice." Runnin off to war like you did, leavin us to die, you robbed Andy o' that chance. Now if anything happens to him, it'll be all your fault."

"We're gonna take him Slim. Your Ma 'n me 're gonna take our boy and look after him proper….he's gonna leave you and be with us… " taunts the voice.

"No he's not!" shouts Slim." I'm takin care of Andy 'n I'd give my life for him. You say I should've stayed with you. Then take me if you want a son back! You're not takin Andy!" Slim shouts.

Father Elliott makes the sign of the cross, sprinkles Andy with holy water, and places his crucifix on Andy's forehead, then concludes the ritual, speaking loudly, ordering the demon to depart .

Andy screams several times and struggles violently in the ropes, then appears to pass out..

Father Elliott kneels in silent prayer before Andy who is slumped unconscious in the bindings. Then he makes the sign of the cross, blessing Andy, and stands up.

Andy opens his eyes slowly and looks around .

"Slim?" he says weakly. He looks down at the ropes holding him. "What's goin on?"

"Is it over?' Slim asks Father Elliott. "Can I untie him?"

"Yes," says the priest. "It's over."

The barn is no longer icy cold and foul stench that had hung in the air is gone.

"All them words must've cast out the demon, " says Jess to Father Elliott.

"Powerful words," says Jonesy, taking off his hat.

"There is power in the ritual, to be sure," says Fr Elliott "But I believe that the power of Slim's love helped break the bonds of evil."

Slim unwinds the ropes around Andy who collapses into his arms. Slim carries Andy into the house. Jonesy follows, carrying the lamp. Jess and Father Elliott also go into the ranch house.

Slim puts Andy to bed and sits down at the bedside.

Jess comes into the room and hands Slim the vial of laudanum the doctor had given him. "This'll help him sleep. Likely what he needs now."

Slim takes the vial. "That day when I come in and found you shakin him… I should've known you'd never hurt Andy…I'm sorry, Jess."

"Forget it," says Jess. "He's all right now. 'S all that matters."

Slim turns his attention back to Andy, brushing his unruly brown hair off his forehead.

Jess goes out of Andy's room .Jonesy comes in, and looks at Slim and Andy fondly. He touches Slim's shoulder and hands him a cup of coffee.

Meanwhile Jess and Father Elliott are in the living room. Father Elliott is sitting by the fire. Jess stands before the fireplace, hands on the mantle, looking into the flames.

"How's Andy?" asks the Father Elliott.

"Sleepin," says Jess. "Don't know what would've happened to him if you hadn't bin here to help."

"Now, I need your help, Jess," says Father Elliott.

"Sure Padre," says Jess.

"I need you to come with me," says father Elliott.

"Now?" asks Jess.

The priest looks out the window at the gathering darkness.. "Yes, now". He stands up . "Come outside. We'll talk there."

Jess follows Father Elliott out the door. Their horses are still tied in front of the house.

"You have your rifle?" asks the priest.

"Yeah," says Jess, gesturing to the rifle in the scabbard on his saddle.

Father Elliott reaches into his pocket and takes out two bullets. Silver bullets.

"Load it with these," says Father Elliott.

"Why?" says Jess, looking at the silver bullets in the priest's palm.

"The day of the murders I'd been at the reserve," says the priest. "Lame Wolf wasn't off the reserve hunting- he was running away. Red Wolf asked me to find him, talk to him, bring him back. I'd almost caught up to him as he was passing the hunters' camp. I saw the creature Lame Wolf saw as it attacked the camp."

"Before we left the fort, Lame Wolf told me again he saw a man- wolf, runnin on two legs, not a man wearin wolf robes," says Jess.

"I saw the same thing. for a few moments," says father Elliott." After it killed the hunters, it saw me and began to run toward me. Then I blacked out- I don't know for how long. When I woke up, my arm was bleeding." The priest pulls back the arm of his robe to reveal the dirty bandage. "I'd been bitten by something- I don't know if it was by a wolf –I heard a wolf pack in the area- or by the man-wolf."

"It kilt the hunters. Why aint it kilt you too?" asks Jess.

"To create more of its kind it bites, but doesn't kill," says Father Elliott. "There are stories of these creatures in Europe. They're called werewolves On nights when the moon is full men who have been bitten by a werewolf become one, ravaging and killing like a wild beast. . The only way to kill them is with silver."

"You sayin that's what's happened to you, Padre?" says Jess.

"I'm not sure," says the priest. "But if it has happened, you must promise to kill me." Fr Elliott glances up at the sky. "The full moon will rise soon. Load your rifle, my friend, and do as I ask."

Not quite believing what he has heard Jess loads the silver bullets into his rifle.

Then he and Father Elliott mount up and ride away from the ranch, on the trail toward the high country.

After they have ridden a few miles, Father Elliott pulls up his horse and begins to slide out of the saddle. Jess quickly dismounts and catches him, lowering him gently to the ground. He has experienced another blackout and is unconscious.

Jess hears something moving in the scrub trees a short distance behind them. He has had a sense they were being followed and figures whoever is following is about to make his move. He ties the horses to a tree near where Father Elliott lies, draws his six gun and backtracks down the trail on foot. The bright full moon illumines the pathway.

A few moments later he hears a low, menacing growl closeby. He looks up and sees a huge gray wolf on an outcrop of rock above him. He fires three shots from his revolver at the animal . The animal disappears back into the rocks and sparse trees.

Jess goes quickly back to his horse for his rifle. When he reaches the spot where he has tied the horses, he sees that Father Elliott is gone.

Jess pulls the rifle out of the scabbard. The next moment he hears growling and sees something moving in the bushes by the trail. The moon has gone behind clouds and the area is dark. Then the clouds part and the moonlight reveals a creature some distance away – walking on two legs but with wolflike head and features.

Jess raises the rifle and fires at the creature's head. The creature howls in pain and stumbles momentarily, then moves quickly away further into the trees. Jess hears branches snapping as it runs. .

Jess looks around, still holding the rifle ready, listening for the creature's next move. There is no further sound or motion for several moments.

"Jess! I heard shots. Have you found something?" Father Elliott walks out of the trees beside the trail. There is blood on the side of his head, running down his neck. "I came around, and saw you were gone. I tried to find you but I tripped on some roots and struck my head."

Jess backs away from the priest, still holding the rifle. There was one bullet left. He aims the rifle at the priest, torn between what he has promised to do and his instinct that this good man who had just saved Andy's life could not possibly be the hideous creature that he has wounded. He has no time to think. He must choose between fear and faith. He does not fire.

Then from the opposite direction comes a low, threatening growl. Jess pivots and fires as the werewolf leaps toward him. This time the bullet finds its fatal mark and the werewolf falls to the ground.

Father Elliott and Jess look at what lies on the ground before them. Jess recognizes the buckskin jacket and wolf tooth necklace of Wylie Briggs. Yet although Briggs body has returned to human form, his facial features have been frozen into a wolf-like death mask.

"What happens if we bring that back to town?" says Jess, imagining the general panic that would result once the state of Brigg's body was revealed. .

"Can you bury him here ?" asks Father Elliott .

"Ain't got a shovel, 'n we could never dig deep enough anyhow. Trail's well used. Good chance somebody'd find him," says Jess.

At that moment they hear the low, chilling howl of an alpha male wolf, and the answering calls of his pack

"Mount up Padre," says Jess, hearing the old wolf howl again. "We're done here."

As Jess and Father Elliott ride away, the wolf pack runs, swiftly and silently, toward the body of Wylie Briggs.

Several weeks later, Andy and Jess are fishing, Jonesy is making pies and bread and Slim is sitting on the porch waiting for the afternoon stage.

Mose pulls up the stage. "Hey Slim!" says Mose. "How's Andy doin?" The stage line crew had been told only that Andy had been sick for a few days and was better now.

"He's doin fine, Mose," says Slim.

Mose tosses down the mail. "There's an express for you, from Denver."

Slim goes through the mail bag and pulls out the letter addressed to him from Edward

Lawrence, the antiquities dealer. He sits down in the rocking chair and reads: :

" Dear Mr Sherman: We are pleased to inform you that the icon has been returned, as you requested, to the tomb in Peru from which it had been taken. Notwithstanding your intention to decline any payment, I am pleased to enclose our cheque for $2000, which we beg you to accept. Your generosity in returning the object has secured the trust and co-operation of the local populations as we conduct our historic explorations, which. I can assure you will not be disturbing any sacred sites."

Jonesy comes out on the porch carrying two plates of apple pie. "Anythin interestin?" he asks as he sits down in a chair beside Slim, setting the pie plates down on the porch.

Slim hands Jonesy the letter.

"Looks like Andy's gonna have that schoolin after all," says Slim.

Jonesy reads the letter thoughtfully and hands it back to Slim. "Kinda funny Slim – how somethin good come outa all this…"

"Yeah," says Slim, looking beyond the front yard to the small cemetery plot where his mother and father are buried.

Jonesy senses Slim's thoughts are of his parents and of the demon's taunts, speaking as Matt Sherman.

"Slim, fore your Pa went off with the Rebs he must've had a bad feelin bout it. Day he left he told me he knew Andy'd grow up all right cause he could count on Slim lookin out for him, raisin him up to be honest and good and true, just like him. "

Slim turns away momentarily, and wipes his sleeve across his eyes.

"Hey, look here!" says Jonesy. "Our pie's gittin cold!" He picks up the two pie plates and hands one to Slim. "Best eat quick! See Jess 'n Andy 're ridin down the lane. Pies won't have a chance once they get here.! I'll go get us some coffee." Jonesy gets up and goes into the house.

Slim smiles as watches Jess and Andy riding toward the house, talking and laughing as they ride. He smiles as he hears Jonesy in the kitchen, putting on the coffee, grumbling about the contrariness of woodstoves. Slim smiles again as he looks down at the cheque in his hand and knows that Andy can now look forward to an education and a bright future.

"We're gonna be all right here, Pa," says Slim , watching the wildflowers on his parents' grave flutter in the autumn breeze. "You can count on that."

THE END

"

"

"


End file.
